Scrawny and Sincere
by dustytiger
Summary: A Reid/Elle missing scene for 01x09 "Derailed" Reid has some sucking up to do after an eventful train ride. Enjoy!


TITLE: Scrawny and Sincere  
AUTHOR: Trista Groulx  
RATING: Strong T, sorry not uber-juicy  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. I have just borrowed them so they can play! They belong to the network, creators, and actors and actresses who created and brought them to life.  
TIMELINE: takes place after 01x09 "Derailed"  
SUMMARY: Missing scene of sorts. Reid has some sucking up to do to Elle after an eventful train ride.  
NOTES: I was watching old episodes of A&E, and I was thinking Elle and Reid could make really cute couple. I enjoyed the scene at the end where they were talking, a plot bunny formed and this ficlet came out. It's a one shot. No plans on sequels. I may re-examine the paring however. PS I suck at titles, you'll see where it came from later.

* * *

Elle Greenaway wanted nothing more then to climb into the hotel bathtub, and forget everything that had happened that day. It was one thing have to profile people from a distance, and see crime scene photographs. It was quite another thing to be there, seeing everything happen right in front of you. She sighed when she heard a knock on the hotel room door, she was so sick of everyone asking her how she was doing. She was fine, she just needed to clear her head.

She wanted to be alone for a little while, to try to wrap her head around everything that was racing through her mind. Elle groaned, opening the door to her hotel room to find Spencer Reid standing there, with a puppy dog look on his face. He was the last person she wanted to see just then. He was reason for half the reason for her state of confusion, and anger.

"What are doing here?" Elle asked. "I said I wanted to be alone right now."

"I wanted to see you," Reid replied, putting his hand on her hip to pull her close.

She quickly moved out of his reach. She couldn't believe he actually thought she'd want to spend any time with him after the stunt he had pulled on the train, taking off his vest like that. She had never been so scared in her life. She couldn't even tell anyone the truth about why everything had affected her so much. She certainly was not ready to have to admit the truth about everything to him yet.

"Oh, no you don't Dr. Reid. I am mad at you," she practically his at him.

"So it's Dr. Reid now, Agent Greenaway?" he asked, some pain evident in his voice.

He was mostly surprised by her reaction to him, more then he was hurt. He thought there was something real between the two them. Now she was treating him like he was wrong for coming to talk to her after she shrugged everyone off since she had left the hospital. He was worried about her, wasn't that what you did when you cared about a person? He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," he explained, sincerely. "You know it's regulation. He hit you in the head. I was worried about you. That's all it was about."

"Spencer, you knew I was fine," she retorted, her voice cracking a little bit, seeing the look of pain on his face.

"Actually, I didn't. You seemed, not yourself, after we got off that train. You were quiet, you didn't want to talk to anyone abut what happened. You looked scared. In all the time I have know you I have never seen you look scared."

"Yes, I was scared. It had nothing to do with a possible head injury."

"Then what was it?"

She couldn't believe he was actually asking that. She wondered if she might be wrong for having such strong feelings toward the awkwardly sexy man in front of her. Elle was starting to regret having decided to take their relationship past friendship. Maybe she had moved too quickly, but she thought he might feel the same way.

"For a smart man you're awfully clueless Spencer Reid," she muttered, still trying to keep him at arm's length.

"I clearly missed something here, Elle. Talk to me, please?"

"Maybe I was not myself because I had to watch you almost get your damn self killed!" she snapped at him. "I had to sit there and pretend I didn't even know who you as you were doing some fucking magic trick! I had to sit on my hands, and watch you take your vest off!"

"I didn't really have a choice. I was there to help those people. I'm sorry that it was hard for you to watch me do my job. I did what I had to."

"I know, but do you know how hard it was to watch the man I love doing that?!"

"I- I'm sorry, Elle," he stammered. "Love? You love me?"

She nodded. "It hit me on the train, watching you. I kept thinking I can't lose him. I can't lose the only person I can be myself with. I had to just sit there and pretend I didn't even know who you were." Tears started to form.

He pulled her close her into his arms, gently. This time she didn't want to get away from him. It felt nice to have him close like that. She wiped her eyes quickly. She didn't like looking weak in front of anyone, even Reid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that when I agreed to go in. I had to see for myself that you were all right. I won't do anything like that again. I promise." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. I never want to hurt you like that again."

"You can't promise that, Spencer. You know that. I should have thought of this before I, well you know."

She grinned at him a little, as she remembered the night all of this had started. They hadn't really had much to drink, and had gone to her place to talk about the case. What had started out as an innocent cup of coffee, ended with a very nervous Reid kissing her. One thing had lead to another, and he had still been there when she woke up. Since that night they had been spending a lot more time together, never while they were on a case. Now everything had changed, this was no longer about two friends finding a way to chase away the stress of the job.

"I was, and still am a very willing participant in all of this. Please don't say this was all on you. I don't want to let you go, Elle, even if it's going to be hard sometimes."

She nodded, kissing him gently. "Neither do I. I just never want to have see you that kind of danger again."

"Unless one of is ready to give up or job, we can't do that." His lips were moving down her neckline.

"You're right," she sighed. "I think you are trying to distract me."

"I do believe you're the one who taught me this trick," he reminded her, letting his lips continue across her collar bone. "Is it working?"

She smiled at him. "Yes," she all but moaned.

"Good. I will be careful, that I can promise you."

One of his hands was now sliding up her back, while the other one was sliding down toward her ass, very slowly. His lips getting dangerously close to her t-shirt. She smiled at him, which only encouraged her. Her knees were already getting weak, and they had hardly done anything, yet.

"When did you get so good at this?" she asked him.

"I've been learning from the best."

She walked her hand along his chest, stopping at his chin. "You're a big fat liar Spencer Reid."

He looked up at her, stopping his assault of her neckline. "No, actually, I'm scrawny and sincere."

He pulled her closer to him, moving her gently toward the hotel bed. He smiled at her, when she was stopped by the bed, and the two feel onto the bed together. He pinned her underneath him, kissing her more aggressively than before. She pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. Glad to feel he was having just as much fun as she was.

She laughed. "You're getting very good at this." She then captured his lips once again, her hands made their way up his sweater.

"Someone is very eager, considering she was the one who made the rule about no fooling around on a case."

"Technically the case is over. Besides you're the one who did that neck thing, knowing what that does to me."

"I guess you're right. But the rest of team is still here, and we might get caught." He then moved his lips to her collarbone again. "You mean this?" He looked at her, with the same puppy dog face he had had when he came in, this time with a devilish grin.

She let out a small moan. "Yes," she purred. "You had better not be teasing me. You'd better follow through on this."

"I plan to," he assured her.

He then let her go just long enough from him to be able to remove her shirt, and began to kiss her everywhere that wasn't covered. He had moved so his legs were now pinning her down, and she couldn't escape him. He had learned very quickly that she was very good at turning the tables, and after the pain he had put her through on that train he wanted to make her feel better. He knew this would take the sting out of the day for her.

"You're positively evil, are you aware of that, Spencer?" she growled, trying to escape, but finding him getting stronger, and more sure of himself

"But you like it, you can't deny it. Stop fighting me on this. I'm trying to apologise about making you worry like that today."

"You are defiantly doing the right thing to make me feel better," she giggled a little.

For a moment Reid was taken by surprised. She had never giggled like that when they were in bed together. He loved that sound, and was determined to hear that sound often. He continued to explore her exposed skin with him mouth. Suddenly Reid stopped, hearing someone in the hallway. He didn't want them to get caught like this.

"I thought you weren't teasing me," she practically whined.

"I'm not," he assured her, there was then there was a knock on the door.

"How did you?" she asked, he shrugged, smiling at her, keeping her pinned beneath him.

"Hey Elle wanna go for a drink?" Morgan called through the door.

"Um, no, I'm kind of busy at the moment," she then let out throaty gasp, as Reid's lips continued to move down her body.

"Gotcha," Morgan laughed. "Have fun in there with your mystery man! I guess you don't know where Reid got to would you?"

Elle tried hard not double over laughing at the question, since he was her mystery man. He seemed to have let his grip on her ease up a little bit. She was actually a little disappointed, and hoped this would not scare him off. She needed him.

"I bet he's off learning something. Check the local libraries," she called.

He mumbled something in reply, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was upset that Reid's sweet assault on her had stopped. She laid there for moment waiting to make sure that he didn't have anything else to say. She then turned over, to find that Reid had gotten out of the bed. She was going to give him hell for that stunt. She scanned the room for him.

"I'm gonnna…" she stopped mid-sentence, her jaw on the floor.

"You're gonna do what to me?" challenged Reid, clad in a pair of black boxers.

"Now that is just not fair, how can I stay mad at you when you are looking so damn good?"

He moved back to the bed with her. "I'm glad you like, you always tell me the other ones I wear are geeky" he captured her lips again.

"They are, but those, Dr. Reid, are beyond sexy. I'm never going to get them out of my head. I'm gonna blush every time I look at you from now on."

"Good. I think you may be wearing far too much clothing Agent Greenaway."

"What are you gonna do about that, exactly?"

"Rectify the situation."

He began to work on the buttons of her pants, which he quickly removed. He smiled at her triumphantly as she stood in front of him wearing a pair boy cut panties, which matched her sapphire blue bra. He had asked her once why she worse such bright coloured things. She had explained to him that it made her feel less like an FBI agent even if no one saw it. He most defiantly appreciated it since had made the discovery.

"You are getting good at this. Your hands aren't shaking anymore," she pouted.

She actually missed him being nervous like that first night they were together. She thought he was adorable when he fumbling around with buttons, zippers, and clasps. Thing were starting to get very interesting between them, and she liked it.

He smiled at her. "That's because I know what I'm doing with you. I know how to make you a very happy woman Elle."

"Yes, you do Spencer. You defiantly do know how to do that now. You are very fast learner."

"It might have something to do with being a genius."

She laughed. "You're right. It might. You don't think Morgan is gonna suspect you're in here with me are you?"

"Not for a second."

"You sound awfully sure about that, why?"

"Morgan still thinks I don't have a clue about how to make women happy."

"I'm just glad I'm the one that got to teach you."

She still couldn't believe that she had actually been able to teach Reid a thing or two. Elle had been a little bit selfish showing him thing that she liked. He seemed to enjoy his time with her. She was particularly glad that Morgan's player ways had not rubbed off on the younger agent. Elle wanted Reid all to herself. She did not want to share her teachings with anyone.

"Me too Elle," he assured her, his hand moving up her back to her bra strap.

"You say I'm the eager one?" she queried, running her hand along his chest.

"You may have created monster Elle Greenaway. I like to hear you scream. Besides I still have some sucking up to do."

"You're right you do. Who am I to stop you Spencer?"

He began to kiss her down her neck past her navel, making her squirm. If anyone had told her month ago she would rather stay in bed with Reid then to go out for drinks with the rest of the team, she would have told them they were crazy. Now there was nowhere else she would rather be.

The End

a/n: that's it folks. That's my little plot bunny. I know I could have taken this farther, but I am always afraid to post an "M" fic on hope you enjoyed it.  
Hugz and thank yous in advance – trista


End file.
